Promesa vikinga
by zurics
Summary: Con la aparición estelar de Pedobear :D xD  Los noruegos y los daneses tienen buena memoria, ¡el danés no olvidaría una promesa como esa!, HAHAHA,fail summary D:, pero anímense a leer xD


Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya –sama 8D. Tampoco me pertenece el personaje de Pedobear (lol)

Noruega: Lukas

Dinamarca: Soren

xxxxxxx

Lukas se encontraba sentado, con un álbum de fotos en su regazo. La verdad…a él no le gustaba recordar, pero el idiota de Soren había usado sus libros como fogata en el invierno. Qué mal que aún era temprano y el hospital estaba abierto, por que Lukas quería ver a cierto danés agonizando lenta y dolorosamente. Así que no le quedaba de otra que ver ese estúpido álbum.

Hasta que se encontró con una foto súper-archi-mega-híper bochornosa. Una foto que le hacía recordar tanto. Dónde aparecían él y Soren AGARRADOS…DE…LA-LA MANO.

Sí, lo pensó sin convulsionar ni vomitar. Impresionante.

Y claro, él aparecía con la mirada gacha. Todo por culpa de ese danés idiota…y recordó la promesa…

~La memoria de Lukas~

-Y entonces, cuando yo sea grande, seremos grandes amigos, ¿verdad?- jalaba un pequeño Soren la manga del suéter de otro pequeño noruego aburrido.

- Sí, sí, ahora suéltame, anko- pronunció, zafándose rápidamente.

-Y… ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a los amigos, no?- pronunció con inocencia

-Pues claro, se mueren-

-No, no es eso-

-Te traicionan-

-¡Tampoco Noru!- el danés hizo un puchero.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó, rodando sus pequeños ojos hacia arriba.

-Pronto se empiezan a querer más…-y cuidadosamente, se acercó a Lukas, diciendo esto como un secreto- y luego…se aman…así que seremos novios algún día-

La cara de Soren hirvió verdaderamente. Era una gran mezcla de sentimientos en ese cuerpecillo.

-N-no… ¡eso nunca pasaría!, ¡nunca podría amar a un vikingo tan estúpido y tonto!, prefiero a mi hermanito Ice- chilló con su vocecita.

-Yo…yo…Noru…- e inmediatamente, unas pequeñas lágrimas nacieron desde esos ojos azules como el mar.

El pequeño Soren soltó su hacha y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, internándose en un bosque frondoso.

-_Creo que fui algo duro con él-_ pensó Lukas

-¿Qué es lo que hice?...bueno…supongo que debo arreglarlo- y se puso a correr, buscando a Soren- Anko, ¡espérame!-

Pero ya anochecía…y Lukas recordaba una antigua canción que le habían enseñado:

_No andes por el bosque no_

_O él te va a atrapar_

_Tonto tal vez, pedófilo es_

_Pedobear te va a atacar_

_Si es que tú osas atravesar_

_Un bosque con oscuridad _

_Ten por seguro que_

_Él te violará, ta-tán _

-Pedobear…no…- tembló Lukas

-¿Me llamabas?- y la figura gigante de un oso se puso delante del noruego.

-¡NOOOOOOO!, ¡ANKO, SÁLVAMEEEEEEE!- gritó Lukas, dispuesto a ser violado.

-¡No contaban con mi astucia!- saltó desde los árboles Soren

-¡IDIOTA!, ¡SÁLVAME O DE GRANDES TE DEJARÉ CACHUDO COMO EL CHAPULÍN COLORADO!-

-Eso significa que… ¿me das una oportunidad?- los ojitos daneses centellaron.

-Esto es mejor que mi telenovela de las siete- dijo Pedobear

-L-lo pensaré… ¡pero no te daré ninguna oportunidad si me violan!, además crearé fantasmas con la cara de Ricky Martin que te perseguirán hasta toda la eternidad- amenazó el noruego

-B-bien…yo…-

_-Mierda, mi hacha…-_pensó Soren

Justo en esa oportunidad se aparecían otros tres niños, uno de aspecto español, otro con cabello rubio y ojos azules, seguido de otro con ojos color como el carmín y un inusual cabello blanco.

Soren corrió hacia ellos, y los tiró al oso.

-¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA!- mientras lanzaba uno a uno.

Pedobear los agarró a los tres.

-¡GRACIAS!- y salió corriendo con los tres niños en sus peludos brazos.

-Yo…-Lukas quería agradecerle, hasta que notó ALGO.

Sus pantalones…estaban mojados. Y él no se había derramado agua o algún líquido.

_-Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando-_

-HAHA, ¡NOR SE HIZO! ¡SE HIANBAKDAB- no pudo gritar nada más porque el noruego lo ahorcaba.

-Tú dices algo y te olvidas de vivir- lo amenazó con un brillo aterrador en sus ojos.

-B-bien…suelta-

Lukas lo soltó.

-No diré nada si tu y yo somos grandes amigos, ¿sí?-

-Bien anko, ¡pero cállate!-

-Y seremos… ¿novios?-

-Yo…-

-Creo que a Ice-kun le gustaría oír una historia muy chistosa acerca de su hermano…-

-¡ESTÁ BIEN!, danés idiota-

-¡Gracias!- y lo abrazó- ahora, vamos…-

Se encaminaron a la casa de los nórdicos.

Al día siguiente, Lukas no supo de dónde sacó Soren esa máquina extraña que capturaba escenas, el punto es que ambos salieron en un papel, tomando la promesa para siempre.

~Fin de las memorias de Lukas~

-Ah…viejas memorias…-

-Aún me debes esa promesa- dijo Soren con cara dudosa

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- se sobresaltó Lukas, ¿de dónde había salido el danés?, de repente se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Así que…somos mejores amigos- el ojiazul lo abrazó por detrás- eso significa que ya podemos pasar a la otra etapa…o si no, la historia pasará como la mejor anécdota en todas las navidades ~-

-ESTÁ BIEN- y desvió sus orbes azules apagadas hacia otro lugar.

-Y cuando estás en esa etapa…los mejores amigos se dan besos…-

-Anko…no-fue interrumpido por unos labios daneses suaves.

Otra vez, mala suerte para Lukas, era aún muy temprano y el hospital sí estaba abierto de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez el danés gritaba a los cuatro vientos ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MARIDOOOOO!, así que Lukas tuvo que acompañarlo al hospital…aprovechando también en averiguarse el horario de atención del hospital, para matarlo por lo que gritaba y que nadie lo salve.

FIN

OMG, dos fanfics en un día xD

Y no sé como hice este, ya que me depilé y mis brazos están con ronchitas, al parecer tuve una reacción alérgica :D(lol)  
>Quiero mucho a Ricky Martin xD, por favor no se sientan ofendids si también les gusta :3, sólo que me pareció algo chistoso eso de los fantasmas x3<p>

OMG, los daneses tienen buena memoria, también los noruegos :3(?  
>Esta vez…ALDNAALSDNA me encanta esta pareja (L) xD<p>

Espero que me haya salido con un poco de gracia aunque sea ;o;

Ignoren la canción de Pedobear xD, me la imaginé al momento ._.

PEDOBEAR CORAZÓN (L) yeah xD

¿Me dejan un review? *-*


End file.
